


Made Whole Again

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Society, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, It becomes healthier, M/M, Multi, Multi Collaring, No Smut, Polyamory, Polyruses - Freeform, Pre-Poly, collaring, okay maybe more of a bittersweet ending, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Papyrus is an Omega in a Alpha/Beta filled world, and all of his alternates are one or the other. He just... doesn't fit in with them. But maybe they don't mind so much.A Fontcest healing fic with added Polyruses and Fellcest.





	1. All tied up, no more love

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, there's been a serious deficiency of Talecest fics, healthy or unhealthy, so its time that was fixed lol. Also this will be a polyruses fic, with some side fellcest, so be prepared for that.
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter ^^

Papyrus looked up from the plate of cooling food in front of him, watching as his brother quick stepped down the stairs, not even glancing his way as he rushed to the front door, slipping his old coat over his shoulder as he stepped into his shoes. There wasn’t even a glance to the kitchen, Papyrus raising his hand to see if he could get his brother’s attention without actually speaking, but with how Sans was angled there was no way.

Clearing his throat, Papyrus glanced down at the other plate across from him and, in a moment of pure, selfish desperation, he opened his mouth. “Brother?” 

Sans paused, seemingly startled out of whatever dialogue had been going through his head, turning to finally,  _ finally  _ look at him. “Oh hey Paps, sorry I was just headed out.”

Some part of Papyrus wanted to snark out something to the effect of “Oh really, brother, I didn’t notice with the way you were all but running to get away from me.” but those hurtful,  _ hurtful  _ words stayed locked in the deepest, darkest locked part of his soul. Instead, he near whispered, “I made breakfast for us both.”

Sans glanced down at the table, eyelights flitting over the meager plates, before he looked back up. He may have well have taken a step towards the door, for all he looked pleased with Papyrus’ efforts. “Well, I was uh, I was gonna get an early lunch with Al, after we went to that science exhibit, I thought told you about it, the one with the Dark Physics demonstration? I could have sworn I told you about it…” The low scent of an insecure alpha began to seep through the room, the smell of it enough to make Papyrus sick to his stomach.

“Oh yes, I remember!” Papyrus was quick to reassure. “Yes yes, you go have a good time with Doctor Alphys and I will… I will clean! Or… or something.” He trailed off as Sans finished putting on his shoes and coat and left without another word, not even a goodbye. One moment he was there, the next he was gone, and Papyrus was left sitting alone at the table, food long cooled. 

Refusing to let yet another morning spent alone get to him, Papyrus stood, carefully pulling clear wrap over the plates and placing them in the fridge for later. He ignored the other plates, instead closing the door with a thump and swirling on his feet to turn on the radio. A quick beat began to play, Papyrus nodding his head and ignoring the burning in his sockets as he began cleaning up the kitchen. 

Dishes were washed, scrubbed clean with hot water and mounds of suds that shone in the sunlight and smelled of citrus. Once that was done, the radio changed to a pop song that got his hips moving in time with the rhythm, broom in hand as he swept up the little dirt that’d gotten on the floor between the night before and that morning. 

The kitchen was clean, or at least as clean as he was going to get it without the burning in his sockets growing worse. So he turned up his music and moved to the living room, slipping his favorite apron and the vacuum cleaner from the hall closet as he went. The apron was tied lovingly around his waist, the vacuum plugged into the wall and turned on with a mighty roar. The dirt and grime in the carpet fibers were no match for his furious vacuuming, his hips moving along with the music that was now vibrating the walls. 

After vacuuming came dusting, a rather morbid word even if it fit, and then feeding of the fish in their tanks. The fish were all colorful and vibrant and relaxing to look at, when he had the time to sit and watch them. Today he simply poured a bit of their food in the top of their tanks and watched to make sure they noticed it was there before moving on to the next thing. 

Soon enough the entire downstairs was spotless, Papyrus heading upstairs to tackle the mess their room had become. With Sans living there, things were at least 98 percent more likely to end up left in the floor, even with Papyrus asking, pleading really, for him to use the clothes basket or to eat downstairs. It didn’t seem to matter much, anymore. He had to remind himself that, as his boyfriend, Sans was entitled to his own way of living. Even if it drove him absolutely mad. 

But soon the bedroom, as massive as a mess it was, was also clean, and he was left with nothing to do but stew in his own thoughts. He sat on the end of his (their) bed, hands in his lap as the loud, distant music played like background noise in his head. 

He loved Sans, he loved Sans more than anything. He had to remember that, especially now when his omega instincts were telling him that his mate was… that he was... he couldn’t think it. He wouldn’t think it, Sans was the perfect mate for him and his instincts could shove it. Bringing his hands up to his face, he let the darkness drown out everything, just for a moment. He breathed in once, out once, in twice, out twice. 

When his soul had finally stopped roiling in his chest, the anxiety easing off until he could finally breathe, he noticed the loud knocking that was almost overpowering the sound of the still blaring music. Wowie, had it been that loud this whole time? He couldn’t remember. Standing, he brushed his hands on his apron and moved out of their room and back downstairs, turning the knob for volume control down on the radio as he went to answer the door.

Opening it up, he glanced up, sockets going wide. “Uhm. Hello?”

Fell and Red looked back at him, apparently amused. Fell nodded to the inside of the house, a small smirk on his face. “Were you drowning out the sound of silence?” 

Papyrus ignored the blush on his face as he swallowed, hmm-ing as he let them both inside. “Well, no? But then the sound of silence can be difficult to listen to on occasion, so perhaps? Either way, can I ask why you’re both here?” He nearly blanched at the amused glance they gave each other, Fell taking Red’s jacket as they both smirked at him. “Not to say I don’t appreciate the company! I just… don’t know why? You’re here? Today?”

Red chuckled, grinning up at him, alpha magic flashing in his eyelights. “We jus’ wanted ta check up on ya, doll. That’s all.”

Fell nodded, taking one of his hands in his own. “I thought perhaps you would like to have a cooking challenge, and Red decided he would come along to judge. Is that amenable?”

Papyrus looked between them both and his captured hand and sputtered a “Oh yes, most definitely!” His blush only increased as they both laughed. It was going to be a long afternoon, he was sure of it.


	2. Black Coffee with a Swirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more Omega Paps! this time with a secret >u> i hope you enjoy!!

The house was silent around him, the sound of his pen scribbling against thick paper the only noise he could hear, apart from the tick of the clock over in the corner. He’d woken up alone, something that was becoming more and more regular as time moved on. He tried to not let it affect him; after all, Sans never being home didn’t mean he didn’t love him anymore. He likely just needed his space, or was very excited about a project with Alphys. It didn’t mean anything like the poison tipped barbs of thoughts that pierced his soul tried to tell him.

So he did his paperwork and ignored the silence, ignored where his brother’s voice might have been, helping him by reading the tiny, itty bitty words aloud so he didn’t have to squint until his eyes hurt to see them. 

It only took another thirty minutes before his eyes ached and a dull pulse of pain had started up in the back of his skull, Papyrus leaning back in his chair with his head back to try and alleviate it. He wasn’t getting anywhere fast with his work, not with how difficult it was to concentrate. After a moment of absolute silence, Papyrus felt something inside of him snap. He stood, brushing his shirt off from any crumbs from breakfast and moved to the living room, slipping on his boots and scarf before heading out the front door.

It was a beautiful day outside, his sweater a bit warm though the cool breeze that rustled the leaves around him abated it some. He decided a walk would do him good, rather than driving, and everywhere he could go in town was within a ten minute walk anyways so he might as well enjoy the weather before it decided to rain again. 

Moving down the sidewalk, he watched the people that walked past him, each in their own little worlds, narrowed down to where they needed to be and who they were with. A small child toddling along behind their mother, attached to her by a small leash made him smile, even as he spotted his first stop across the street. The library was one of his favorite places, the smell of old books and the comfort of no one trying to bother or talk to you was something he looked forward to every time he went. 

Not that he didn’t enjoy talking to other people, it was… difficult, when people came up to you simply because you were an Omega on your own. There were popular beliefs about that kind of thing, even if the times had moved on to more open thoughts on the matter. He could and would take care of himself just fine, he didn’t need Sans around him all the time to make sure no one hurt him or took advantage. Though, the thought that Sans wasn’t around even at home stung, so he ignored it and headed inside the library.

Surrounded by the smell of books and the sound of rustling pages and tapping keys, Papyrus felt himself relax for the first time since he’d left the house. Padding past the aisles until he found his favorite, he perused the books with a careful eye before deciding on an old favorite. Curling up into the warm, fluffy chair at the end of the aisle, he settled in to read for a few hours.

Unfortunately, he’d only made it about twenty minutes before a shadow fell over him, distracting him from the story he’d engrossed himself in. Glancing up, he held back a grimace at the leer the bull monster standing over him wore, the beast exuding Alpha magic. 

“May I help you?” he asked politely, because even if this boneheaded Alpha (and wouldn’t Sans love to hear that one) didn’t know his manners, he wasn’t going to be rude.

The leer turned into a smirk. “No, but I c’n help you, sweetcheeks. Look at you, all alone with no good Alpha or Beta to take care of you. Lemme help, sweetheart, you’ll never have to be alone again.” This was finished with a wink and a tooth splitting grin, the bulge in the monster’s pants obvious. 

Papyrus tried not to gag at the thought of going anywhere with this brute, and hoped it wouldn’t come to a fight. He’d rather not break anything in here. “No, thank you, I have an Alpha. And I don’t need him around me 24/7 to keep me safe.” This was said with a little edge, his eyelights hardening. The monster glared down at him, but didn’t move. Sighing, Papyrus lowered the neck of his sweater, revealing the dark brown, leather collar around his throat. It pulsed with the claim of an Alpha, showing his honesty. Seemingly disgusted, the monster huffed and finally left, though Papyrus found he no longer wanted to read his book.

Sighing, he stood, putting the book back on the shelf in its spot before waving goodbye to the librarian and walking back outside. He needed something calming, something to take his mind off his problems. Nothing worked quite like denial, so he headed for the coffee shop that was a few blocks away.

The bell above the door jingled as he walked inside, Papyrus ordering a tall cup of black coffee with whipped cream and a swirl of chocolate sauce, sitting at one of the tables to sip at it. Staring out the window, he drank his coffee, ignoring the heat as he tried to scour the memory of the monster’s smirk out of his head. 

He didn’t even notice that someone had walked up and sat across from him until the person grunted, Papyrus glancing up to find Slim seated in front of him, wearing a small smile. He gasped, standing and hugging him over the table with a squeal before sitting back down with a blush, though he was still smiling.

“How have you been! It’s been so long since I saw you last, I missed you!” he said, words fast though he knew Slim caught them all by the smirk he wore. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart, me and Razz just finished the move into the larger apartment.” Slim frowned as Papyrus tried to hide his wince at the petname, Alpha magic slowly beginning to fill the space. It was protective in nature, but the feeling of it made Papyrus feel nauseous, rather than protected, even if it was his friend. 

Slim tilted his head as Papyrus looked anywhere but him, sipping his coffee, but seemed to understand and dialed it back until it was only a periphery of protective intent. That was much more bearable, and Papyrus smiled gratefully. Slim grinned back, and the two of them settled into their usual routine of talking about their brothers, their work, and flirting back and forth, even though it almost always ended with Papyrus sitting back in his chair, laughing with a blush on his face.

In the end, he didn’t even think when Slim called him “sweetheart” or “honey”, the names filling his soul with warmth rather than dread. In the end, he barely felt the pain of loneliness that had settled over his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any questions about how the ABO dynamic works in this fic, feel free to ask ^^


	3. Meaningless Platitudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo boy, this one uh... this one got kind of sad.
> 
> enjoy??

He knocked on the door politely, even though Blue had told him over and over that since he was  _ family _ , he might as well act like family and use the key he and Stretch gave him. Somehow just…  _ entering  _ someone else’s home, their den, their safeplace, struck him as wrong. So, as was his custom, he knocked, and waited for whoever was home to let him in.

Blue was supposed to be home that day, he’d said a few days before that he would be or that, in the off chance he wouldn’t be, that Stretch would probably be home. Stretch was nearly always home, since he worked as an on call IT expert, and since he was a bit of a homebody in the first place. But Papyrus, well… Papyrus loved him, much like he loved Fell, and much like he loved Slim, even when those feelings felt a little like a sickness in his head. 

After a minute or two of silence, Papyrus knocked again, this time grinning softly to himself as the sound of a muffled thump came through the door, Stretch no doubt having rolled himself off the couch in his effort to get up. He listened to the muffled steps, likely socks on carpet, and fingered his collar until the locked clicked and the door popped open, Stretch peering out at him with bleary sockets that widened once he seemed to realize who he was looking at.

“Paps!” He leaned forward, pulling him both inside and into a hug. Papyrus laughed at the motion, careful not to step on the beta’s feet as he moved into the hug, the laugh turning into a squeak as Stretch left a wet peck of a kiss on the side of his head.

“What’re you here for, anyways? Blue’s not here, ‘n I was just… y’know. Sleepin’.” Stretch’s grin was sheepish at best, shiteating at worst. Papyrus shook his head, well aware of his friend’s habits. 

“I’m here to borrow a few cookbooks Blue wanted me to look through. Something about new ways to use magic to give it an extra bite?” He looked around nervously, noting that Blue had seemed to rearrange the furniture again in the few weeks it’d been since he’d been over. He tried not to look disappointed that Blue wasn’t around, since he loved Stretch just as much, if not… dare he say it, a tiny bit more. Or at least, in a different way. 

Pushing those thoughts away, he watched as Stretch plopped back down on the plush couch, putting his feet up on the table in a manner that made Papyrus’ sockets burn to see. It reminded him too much of when Sans used to come home to continue looking at it, turning away to glance towards the bookcase set against the far living room wall. “You don’t think he’d mind if I-?” He nodded his head meaningfully toward the bookcase, Stretch snorting once he’d followed the question.

“He’d be more upset if you left empty handed. Go for it, sweetheart.”

Papyrus turned quickly to hide the way his face heated up, though from the low chuckle behind him as he hurried over to the bookcase it was likely that Stretch had seen it or, at least, had guessed it was there.

The books were all sorted, but not by any sort of system that Papyrus had been able to parse yet. They weren’t sorted alphabetically, or by genre, or name of author. No, they were in some order that only made sense to Blue, but after knowing the smaller skeleton for as long as he had, Papyrus liked to think he had a bit of a handle on where things went. So it didn’t take long for him to find the recipe books, though finding ones specifically about magic took a little longer than he would have liked. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him that he was bothering Stretch, that he was keeping him from his nap, that he was being a bother and a nuisance and he should just leave.

But, knowing that if he didn’t take the books home and Blue learned that he’d been there, Blue would blame himself for not being there to give them to him and would feel guilty. So he continued looking, glancing back once to find Stretch fiddling with his phone before he went back to his search.

Soon enough it was obvious that the books simply weren’t on this particular shelf, or any of the others, so he turned back to Stretch, who had a look of resignation on his face.

“They aren’t there, are they.”

Papyrus shook his head, a little amused smile on his face as Stretch threw his head back, a deafening sigh exploding from his mouth before he hoisted himself up and off the couch, walking toward the back of the house. “I’ll go see if they’re on his desk.” And with that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Papyrus by himself in a home that wasn’t his own.

Taking deep breaths, Papyrus closed his eyes and counted back from ten, listening for when Stretch would come back, hopefully with the cookbooks, but even if he didn’t Papyrus was going to have to leave. He would go home, go to his room and sit in his bed with his blanket over his skull for a little while, and block out the world.

Socked footsteps sounded down the hallway once more, Stretch reappearing just as he opened his eyes. “Well, I found one of them at least, I think there was three he wanted to give you but he’ll just have to give them to ya later.” Stretch was rolling his eyes as he offered the thick recipe book, Papyrus taking it into both hands and holding it to his chest.

“Thank you, I’ll call him about it later. Maybe tomorrow?” Papyrus nodded as Stretch shrugged, taking a step towards the door, though he paused as Stretch stepped closer, an unidentifiable emotion crossing over his face.

“Can I uh… can I ask you a question, Paps?” Stretch’s voice was filled with concern, his brows furrowed as he looked at Papyrus, who stared back with a twist in his soul.

“Uh… I guess? I mean, of course you can, we’re friends after all.”

Stretch smiled softly, nodding his agreement before he stepped the tiniest bit closer, Papyrus flinching inwardly a little as the smallest bit of anger appeared on Stretch’s face. “How’s things… how’s things been?” He continued as Papyrus gave him an empty stare in return, “How has things been with you and uh, and Sans?”

Papyrus almost flinched, schooling his expression until he was sure it was emotionless when he answered. “We’ve been fine. Why?”

Stretch almost looked regretful, even as he said “Because his smell isn’t nearly as strong as it was.”

Papyrus blinked, the heat returning to his eyes as he blinked away the tears and, giving Stretch a smile and a meaningless platitude about Sans and his relationship being just fine, he’d just been gone for a little while, he left.

The tears didn’t really start falling until he was home, and they didn’t stop until hours later, his hands wrapped tightly around his collar the entire time.


	4. Depression's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next chapter!
> 
> no warnings for this really, i dont think lol just some angst followed by some fluff ^^ oh and sans is still being an ignoramus
> 
> enjoy?

It had become somewhat normal to wake up alone in the bed he and Sans shared, but it hadn’t gotten any easier since the first time it happened. Papyrus lay stretched out on the bed, taking up as much space as possible with his limbs until he touched the other sides of the mattress. As much as he wanted to get up do something, pretty much anything to get his mind off the emotions he was feeling, something inside of him just wanted to stay exactly where he was and do absolutely nothing. 

So for the first few hours, until nearly late morning, that’s exactly what he did. He may have cried once, may have counted the dots on the ceiling at least twice, but all in all it hadn’t been that bad of a stretch of time. Peaceful, almost.

Which is why when the silence was shattered by the sound of his ringtone going off, signalling a text message from Stretch, he jumped in place, smacking a hand to his face as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Really, nearly having an attack over his phone going off, how ridiculous. 

Grabbing for his phone, he undid the lock and peered at the bright screen. 

_ Bone Tired _ : hey u doin ok?

Papyrus sighed, a half smile on his face. Leave it to Stretch to want to try to check on him. He supposed he had left rather quickly… and if any of them were going to notice he was not in a good mood, it would have been Stretch. 

_ Hot Rod _ : I am perfectly fine! Poised and in control of my emotions! Like any good Omega!

There was a moment where the little bubbles popped, Papyrus fiddling with the little buttons on the sides of the phone until the message finally popped up.

_ Bone Tired _ : its ok if ur not fine. u wanna go do smth?

Papyrus blinked back the burning that threatened to take over his sockets, and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. Thinking for a moment, and idea took hold and he set about typing up an answer, immediately sitting up and planning out his outfit after he’d sent it.

_ Hot Rod _ : Do you mind if we invite Fell and Slim?

~.~

He was ready when the front door rang, clomping down the stairs in his boots and letting his skirt flare around his knees as he opened it, revealing Fell, Slim, and Stretch all waiting outside. He grinned, grabbing his bag from the doorside table and locking it behind him before turning to the others. 

“I’m so glad you could all come!” He said, grinning happily as the scent of alpha and beta slowly surrounded him, building a bit of a protective layer around the four of them. Both Fell and Stretch reached up and pulled him into their arms, Papyrus melting into the contact even as Slim lead them down the drive to where Slim’s car waited to take them to their first destination. 

“How have you been, dear? No one’s been giving you any problems, have they?” Fell asked, the reason clear enough since Stretch had made Papyrus apparent to the strength of Sans’ scent on him. He waved his hand, trying to not let himself be taken out of the moment by those kinds of thoughts. 

“I’ve been able to take care of myself for the most part! And most people are respectful, at least.” He very carefully did not mention the monster at the library. He had a feeling Fell wouldn’t take kindly to the thought of the kind of monster he’d been.

Soon enough they had piled into the car, Slim driving them in relative silence even as he held Papyrus’ hand the entire drive over to the small diner they’d chosen for breakfast. The meal was a quick, but happy affair, each of them getting plates piled high with golden eggs, greasy slabs of bacon and toasty, buttery biscuits. Papyrus sipped at his chocolate milk, Fell holding his hand this time as they ate. It was comforting, receiving the freely given affection from people he considered his best friends.

(Some dark, dark place inside of him wished there could be more there, but everything else in him squashed those thoughts down completely.)

After the waitress was tipped and the bill was paid, Papyrus laughed as Stretch popped the last biscuit in his mouth and grabbed his hand, pulling him back out to the car to sit with him in the back.

“Cuddle with me, sweetheart?” He asked with a grin, Papyrus laughing delightedly as he snuggled in.

The drive to the arcade took a little over half an hour, the four of them deciding if they would eat the pizza provided by said arcade or if they’d head to the nearby taco shop for dinner on the way. Once inside, the wafting smells of garlic and cheese made their choice for them, the four of them deciding to split up at first in twos to get as many tickets as possible before they settled in to eat.

Slim claimed Papyrus’ hand before the other two could touch him, dragging him gently into the arcade, the two of them surrounded by loud noises and flashing lights. Papyrus almost crowed in delight as Slim lead him to the skee ball sets, his favorite game open for the two of them to play to their heart’s content. Tossing the balls in calculated trajectories and pressures was something that played to Papyrus’ skills as a puzzle connoisseur, and by the end of the tenth set he and Slim were neck and neck in points.

After receiving their tickets for the several games of skee ball they’d played, Papyrus took Slim to the small boxed in Dinosaur Shooting game, something based off some popular human made sci-fi movie, Papyrus couldn’t remember the name but the game was one of the best there. This particular game didn’t give very many tickets unless you got far in the barebones story of the game, but Papyrus loved getting as far as he was able.


	5. Tough Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Stretch's turn to show Paps a good time! At the arcade, of course lol
> 
> enjoy :D

It wasn’t long after they’d finished a game of basketball over in the far corner that Stretch was suddenly next to him, his easy energy making what little jitters had built up in Papyrus’ soul float away. Stretch watched them as they finished, then, giving Slim a little two fingered wave, he took Papyrus by the hand and lead him further into the lights and flashing colors. Papyrus couldn’t help the smile on his face as Stretch glanced back, grinning back as he brought them both over to the corner of the arcade where the pinball machines reigned king.

There was something about the game that spoke to Papyrus’ nature, something about the pressure needed to send a tiny metal ball careening towards its fate that made him always get a little geared up. He cheered as he watched his ball make it through the various hoops and extra scores, bumping into poles and blockades, until it finally made its way down to the two flippers that Papyrus used to maximum efficiency, sending the ball back up as far as he could get it.

Stretch watched happily beside him, content merely to watch as he tried the various boxes, hand occasionally resting on his shoulder or on the small of his back. Papyrus did his best to lean into the contact, even as he was mostly distracted by the flashing lights and the tiny, itty bitty little ball that flew every which way and made loud noises ring out every time he made another score. 

“You having fun so far, Paps?” Stretch asked once, Papyrus not looking up from his game as he nodded vehemently. 

“Yes! I think this is really what I needed, a nice day out with my best friends!” He didn’t see the look of sympathy that crossed over Stretch’s face, though the arm around him grew closer. 

Soon enough the concept of a little metal ball bouncing back and forth lost its charm, Stretch coming to the rescue as he took his hand and brought him over to a little sharpshooting game. The morals of it were disambiguous, something about some human wartime event that just meant you shot as many “Nazis” as you could in the time limit. It was… educational? That humans thought so little of their fellow man, evil or not, as to make them bullet fodder seemed wrong to Papyrus, so they didn’t stay there long. (Even if Stretch was surprisingly excellent at the shooting portion of the game.)

Eventually the smell that wafted through the arcade, one of garlic and spicy pepperoni, drew both of them toward the small pizzaria that sat just on the other side of the arcade. Stretch ordered the two of them a small vegetarian pizza to share, along with two cokes. Papyrus sipped on his pop as they both sat, relaxing their tarsals and watching the people that walked past the window outside. 

Papyrus had hoped that the silence would last, his usual need to fill awkward silences absent as the silence between them then wasn’t awkward in the least. Unfortunately, it didn’t see, fate was on his side. 

“So uh…” Stretch began, Papyrus nearly hiding behind his drink. “Have you seen Sans recently?” He asked it gently, carefully, but Papyrus still felt the back of his sockets heat up as he forced a smile.

“Nope! He ah… hasn’t been around much.” Taking another sip of his drink, he waved his hand. “But it’s alright! He’s just been very busy, and not being lazy anymore. If anything I’m proud of him.” His voice nearly betrayed him, cracking on the work proud, and if the look of concern and pity on Stretch’s face was any indicator, it was obvious. 

Stretch glanced down at his own cup, taking a small sip before reaching out and taking Papyrus’ hand, bringing it closer to him with a small tug. “What if… what if you let someone else take care of you?”

Papyrus knew he didn’t mean it like he was helpless. Omegas lived on their own all the time, it was a normal part of life for many monsters like him. But… it was also considered a fact of life that all monsters, Alpha, Beta or Omega alike, did better with someone watching out for them. Alphas did better with someone to protect, someone to call their own. Betas did well with someone to take care of, someone to keep happy.

Omegas… needed to love and be loved. It was just how it was. And Sans… hadn’t been showing him very much love. Not recently, and, when Papyrus really gave it some thought, not in months.

Still, it was a little forward for Stretch to ask, Papyrus’ Look making his lazy alternate slouch in his seat. 

“I know, I know, but I just… we’ve been worried about you, being on your own for so long, and we just…” He stopped, slumping in his seat, and took a long drink of his cola. 

Nothing was said after that, the two of them quietly eating their pizza and drinking their sodas in silence. It was a bit awkward, but Papyrus didn’t know how to make it better without confessing that he  _ was  _ feeling… neglected. It was a feeling he wasn’t sure he’d even felt, no matter what the weird, fuzzy portion of his memories told him. 

Sans had always loved him, and it wasn’t until they became adults that the love changed. It was just recently that he… hadn’t been around as much.

Eventually he was torn from his sad thoughts by the sound of the other two coming up to their table, their hands filled with piles of tickets. Papyrus laughed as Fell recounted the experience of breaking the coin betting machine, his sadness momentarily forgotten. 

In his laughter, he didn’t see the soft looks the four of them were giving him.


	6. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next chapter already?? u right
> 
> enjoy ;)

“May I have this dance?” Fell held out his hand, smirk firmly on his face as Papyrus let out a delighted laugh, taking his hand and following him back into the noise and cluster of monsters and humans all taking their turns at the machines. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Fell lead him straight to the car racing machines, Fell grinning as he popped a few coins in the slots, Papyrus giving him a smirk as he filled his own, the two of them settling into the seats with a determined look on their faces. Race after race ensued, their cars neck and neck with each go. Stretch and Slim watched from afar, making bets with bits of torn up pepperoni breadsticks as to who was going to win each race.

Fell won a few, Papyrus won a few, and by the end of it the two of them were breathless from laughing so hard. By that time a few humans had been patiently waiting for the games, so both skeletons gathered their won tickets and headed back for the pizzaria, piling them up with what had already been brought. 

Sharing another pizza, this one half vegetarian and half meat lovers, the four of them dug in and talked about nothing of consequence, nothing important, and certainly, absolutely nothing to do with Papyrus’ lack of companionship with his brother. 

After cleaning their fingers and finishing off their sodas, Fell and Slim counted up the tickets, their eyes gleaming as they rattled off an obscenely high number. Papyrus clapped his hands, already nearly running up to the counter to see what the most expensive items were. 

They had enough for nearly all but the most top tier, expensive in money only type items, but one of the items still in their budget happened to be a nice gaming system, along with a popular game Papyrus had his sight on for at least a few months, only held back by the fact that he didn’t have the system it played on. 

Something must have given his desire away, since the vote was clear for the system along with the game, all the tickets handed over as Fell took the bag from the clerk, the four of them walking out of the arcade with large grins. Papyrus tried to ignore the small pit of disappointment he felt, knowing that if he wanted to play the game, he’d have to bother them at one of their houses, but he was prepared for the inevitable anxiety. 

“So who’ll be taking it home? I assume Slim, since he was the one with the most tickets!” Papyrus laughed playfully, nudging Slim with his shoulder as they walked slowly to the car. Slim nudged him back, laughing under his breath, though he shook his head.

“Nope, not me darlin’.”

Papyrus narrowed his sockets a little, then looked to Stretch. “You then? I mean, you have the biggest tv of all of us, I’m sure it’d work better there.”

Stretch tilted his head, grinning a strangely weird grin. “No, not me Paps.”

Well now Papyrus was just confused. He looked to Fell, who simply held out the bag, leaving him even more baffled until Fell actually took his hand and left the bag in it. He looked down at the bag for a long moment, then, tears in his eyes, he grabbed them all into as tight of a hug as he could manage, the three of them holding him back just as tightly.

The drive home was filled with laughter and jokes, Papyrus making puns that had the other three wiping tears from their eyes. It was almost bittersweet, getting out of the car to head into an empty house, but his glee from an entire day spent with his favorite people in the whole world hadn’t dissipated even as he waved goodbye and watched them head down the road, leaving him on his own.

He very carefully did not think about the fact that Sans wouldn’t be home yet, and likely wouldn’t even come home that night. Instead he kept his smile bright as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door behind him. It was sudden that the smell hit him, a slightly minty scent that instantly made him both immensely happy and overwhelmingly wary. 

Sans was home, somewhere on the bottom floor of their house, and while Papyrus was so happy he was home it hurt, some small, tiny part of him was suspicious. Sans was never home, not anymore. What’d happened? Was he hurt? Worry spurred him to move quickly into the kitchen, the smell coming most strongly through the open doorway, and there Papyrus found Sans, the smaller skeleton sitting slumped over at the table, a bottle of something decidedly vile in his hand. 

Sans seemed to notice his presence, his skull tilting up as he looked at him with an empty stare. It sent a shiver down Papyrus’ back, but what Sans said made him feel sick.

“Wher’re ya been, Paps? Ya nevah leave tha house… I was w-worried…” Sans seemed to look him over, taking in his nice dress and the bag still in his hands, and a look of suspicion took over the blankness.

“What’d ya do, go out an’ ‘ave a party? Wit’out me? Tha’s so mean, Papy, why’d you, why’d you do that…” It was then that he seemed to get a particularly good sniff of Papyrus’ scent, because his hackles raised immediately, Papyrus actually taking a step back as Sans stood from his seat. “Who’ve you been with? You smell like, like Beta and Alpha, who’ve you been with Paps, you c’n tell me, I’ll go easy on ‘em-”

“NO!” Papyrus near screamed, tears streaming from his eyes as he all but sobbed, turning and running from the room, up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, his magic slamming the door behind him.


	7. Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? an update three days in a row??? MADNESS
> 
> enjoy lol

Sans came to the door several times, each time with tears in his voice as he tried to coax Papyrus into coming out and talking about it, and each time Papyrus simply stayed silent, his own tears running in streams down his face. He couldn’t face his brother, couldn’t even stomach looking at him. Sans had never been like this before, had never threatened his friends, had never come home so drunk he could barely walk. It tore at Papyrus’ soul, the thought that him not being at home had driven his brother to do something like that. 

No, he reminded himself, this wasn’t his fault. It couldn’t be, because he wasn’t the one making Sans stay away every day, and it wasn’t his fault that Sans had fallen back into old vices. In fact, it wasn’t even his fault that his phone had been on silent the whole time he’d been out with his best friends, actually having fun for once. He read Sans’ increasingly desperate texts, listened to his voice messages, and for a brief moment, he was angry. But only brief.

He refused to listen as Sans cajoled him, pleaded and begged him to come out and talk to him. That he was sorry, he didn’t mean it, they could talk about the other scents, he’d overreacted. Papyrus wanted to scoff and say something along the lines of “Well no duh” but his throat was clenched shut, only the occasional sob making its way through.

Soon enough the pleas stopped, the low sound of snoring coming through the doorway. Papyrus almost wanted to be angry some more, his own brother falling asleep at a time like this, but the only emotion he seemed to be able to feel was his own despair. It wasn’t fair that Sans got to sleep this whole thing off like nothing had happened, even if he woke up with a migraine the next day.

Some vengeful part of Papyrus hoped it was a nasty one. The rest of him buried that thought deep in his mind where he’d never think it again. Sitting up from his curled up position, Papyrus had the sudden, intense desire to leave and never come back. Surely once he had worked through these intense feelings he’d be ready to return, but right now he  _ needed  _ to leave.

He couldn’t leave through the doorway, Sans was likely propped up against it for just such an occasion. Instead, Papyrus stole out of his bed and opened the window, slipping out and dropping to the ground with a silent huff. He knew where he could go, it was only a matter of how he was going to get there without Sans hearing and following him. He didn’t want to see Sans, didn’t want to hear his pleas, didn’t want to see him so miserable.

In the end he decided to walk, the journey to the Fell brothers’ house only took maybe an hour and a half if he speedwalked. It was quiet, walking through the streets and over cracked sidewalks and past gnarled old trees. His mind quieted as he walked, his worries and fears that all revolved around his brother replaced with a peaceful silence. 

When he reached the house, he admired the outside for a moment. The flowers were in full bloom, their petals looking almost ethereal in the moonlight. The grass was manicured to perfection, the few young fruit trees placed in just the right spots. 

He almost didn’t notice as the front door opened, Fell coming out with a robe in his hands that was quickly wrapped around Papyrus’ shoulders.

“Oh, hello Fell. Fancy meeting you here.” He chuckled, the sound lifeless, Fell only guiding him up the steps and into the house. 

“I can’t believe the gall, walking over 15 miles just to get away from your pisspoor excuse for a mate, stars.” Fell grumbled under his breath, guiding Papyrus to the couch and sitting him down before wrapping yet something else around him, until he was well and really a burrito. A skeleton burrito. A skelerito.

Fell just shook his head as Papyrus laughed at his own joke, heading to the kitchen. Papyrus was alone for only a moment, Red appearing beside him with tired sockets, a yawn breaking through his fangs before he gave Papyrus a good look over.

“Did he hit you?” Red asked it like it was a simple question, something asked every day. Papyrus just shook his head, a little too shocked that Red would even consider that first thing. It was like they had no faith in Sans at all, and… Papyrus was starting to understand why.

Red sat with him in silence until Fell came back, carrying three mugs of hot cocoa, Papyrus’ brimming with the little fruity marshmallows. Papyrus took it gratefully, plucking a marshmallow from the top of the pile and tossing it into his mouth.

They gave him an hour to rest and warm up from his walk, but after the clock chimed two  times both Red and Fell turned to Papyrus, their faces filled with determination. 

“What happened when we dropped you off, Rus?” Fell asked, his voice filled with an emotion similar to regret. Papyrus wished more than anything that he’d never have to hear that kind of emotion in his best friend’s voice, but it was there, and the only thing he could do was be honest.


	8. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter time! it is time for some Real Talks
> 
> also this fic has about two chapters left lol The End is Nigh

He started with the way Sans had been… absent, for a number of months. “He leaves early in the morning, I assume to go to work, and then is gone either all day and into the night, or he doesn’t come home at all.”

It hurt, talking about the pain he felt when Sans was gone, but he needed to get the feelings out, before they rotted the inside of his soul. “I was… confused at first. I tried getting up earlier, making him breakfast, but he rarely had time to stay and eat it.” He paused, tapping his fingers to his teeth as the anxiety sitting like a metal lump in his soul grew a little larger. The brothers were holding his hands, one in each of their own as they listened intently. It made him feel brave enough to continue.

“Then I was… I was angry, because Sans is my mate, he’s supposed to be there, with me, not off boondoggling with whomever he pleases.”

He stopped, tears burning in his sockets as he wiped one with the back of his hand, Fell putting his now free hand on his shoulder instead. “The longer it went on… the more empty I felt. He was never home, he never spent time with me… I’m not sure he even loves me anymore.”

Fell and Red gave each other a look that Papyrus couldn’t parse, but soon looked back to him, determination in their eyes.

“And tonight?” Fell asked, hand squeezing gently. Papyrus took a deep breath, willing the tears away even as he remembered what Sans had done and the breakdown that followed. 

Rubbing both sockets with his hands, he sat forward, hands clinging to each other. “When you dropped me off, I was happy. Happier than I’d been in a long time.” Fell’s hand squeezed again, a small bit of secure happiness coming off of him as Papyrus said it. 

“Then, I went inside, and Sans was home.”

Both brothers stiffened, Red’s eyelights flashing as he looked Papyrus in the eye. “He didn’ do nothin’, did he?”

Papyrus shook his head with a bitter laugh. “No. He only caught the smell of two betas and an alpha on me and threatened to kill you all.”

The hands on him tightened, a low growl breaking through the silence before it was tamed. Papyrus stared down at the floor, continuing.

“I… I broke down. And left. He begged me to come out, apologized, everything, but… I don’t know how I can forgive him?”

Fell brought him into a hug as the tears began to stream down his face, Red hugging him from behind. They sat like that as Papyrus let all the toxic emotions leave his system, Red gently massaging his spine and Fell holding him tightly. 

Eventually Fell spoke, his voice quiet. “You don’t have to forgive him. But you should speak with him.”

Papyrus nodded, even as the anxiety spiked. He needed to let Sans at least attempt to explain himself, even if there was no explanation to give. Still, he wasn’t sure he could return to the house that night, even if the brothers wouldn’t let him stay with them. Nervous, he glanced up at Fell, question in his eyes, and being the monster Fell was, he nodded. 

“You may stay here tonight. Red will take you home in the morning.”

Papyrus sighed, relieved, and relaxed into their hold. Tonight he’d rest… and tomorrow he’d speak with his brother. No matter what, there would be answers tomorrow.

~.~

The next morning Fell made the three of them a large breakfast, insisting Papyrus would not be going home on an empty stomach. Papyrus laughed, conceding, and the three of them ate together before Red held out his arm, Papyrus smiling softly as he took it in his own. The shortcut left them just outside the front door of his house, Red giving the door a hard stare before he kissed the back of Papyrus’ hand. Then he was gone, back through the void leaving Papyrus a blushing mess.

He let himself calm down before opening the door, the smell of sizzling sausage and baking biscuits making his pause before he let it shut behind him. Sounds of shuffling feet and running water came from the kitchen, Papyrus letting his curiosity carry him forward. 

Sans was there, flipping sausages and pancakes, two plates already made up stacked tall with cakes and smothered in syrup. Papyrus stood there, shocked, until Sans finally seemed to realize someone else was in the room, at looked back, sockets widening.

“Oh, uh…” he stammered, a blush growing over his cheeks as he glanced back at the plates of food. “H-hey… hey Paps.”

Papyrus swallowed, glancing at the food then back to Sans, before he took a step back towards the living room. “I think… I think we need to talk, Sans.”

Sans’ mouth opened for a moment, before it shut once more and he turned, turning off the burners and making sure nothing would catch on fire before he turned back, nodding. “Yeah, yeah we uh. We should.”

Papyrus nodded, unable to look his brother in the eye as he led them both to the living room, sitting on the far edge of the couch. Sans followed amicably, waiting until Papyrus sat to sit on the opposite end. 

Wringing his hands, Papyrus stared at the carpet for a long moment, Sans silently waiting until he finally spoke. “I… I need to tell you some things. And I need you to listen while I say them.”

He didn’t see so much as feel Sans wince beside him, Papyrus’ sockets closing before he said, “I need you to promise you’ll listen, Sans.”

There was a tense silence, before a small hand gently touched his shoulder. Papyrus glanced over to find Sans staring at him with a softness he’d not seen in months.

“I promise, Paps.”

Something that had been constricting his soul loosened at the words, Papyrus letting himself huff a sigh of something like relief.

“Thank you Sans.”


	9. Honesty is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest communication is had, boyos
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> only one chapter left

Wringing his hands, Papyrus decided to start from the beginning. “When we moved here, I was so happy, Sans. We were near your work, nearby the local park and I can walk anywhere I need to.”

Something flashed over Sans’ face at that, but Papyrus wasn’t sure what it was, so after Sans said nothing about it, he continued. 

“All of my greatest friends are close by, and I can be with them any time I choose to.” Looking down at the floor, Papyrus sighed. “Sometimes, I was so lonely that was the only option to abate the nasty feelings.” 

He could feel Sans tense up beside him, likely about to say something, but he was not about to be derailed. 

“Because you were gone. Always gone, never home, never here with me, to spend time together, to go out on the town, to make love and smooch and do all the things couples _and_ best friends do.” Papyrus paused, closing his eyes as tears began down his cheeks. “You weren’t ever _here_ , Sans, and it _hurt_. It hurt so badly, why were you never here?”

Looking up, he found Sans staring at him in a sort of mute silence, tears in his own sockets and something like guilt on his face. Still, he stayed silent until Papyrus finally waved his hand, chuckling, “Yes, you can talk now.”

Sans laughed, the noise humorless, before he turned his head down to the floor. He was silent for a long moment, before his shoulders slumped, misery filling his expression. “I really… I really thought you were happy.” 

Papyrus was confused, but he didn’t have to wait long for Sans to continue.

“I’ve been working on several extensive, involved projects at work, most of which have to have someone there with them at all times or else there’ll be a meltdown. Alphys couldn’t stay because Undyne finally introduced a curfew, and some of the other guys just didn’t want to do it, so…” He stopped, rubbing his hands over his face, as Papyrus continued to watch him. 

“And some nights, when someone else was watching it, the others would ask me out for a drink or to get something to eat, either for celebration or just because, and I… I went with them.” 

Papyrus swallowed, hands still fidgeting in his lap as he asked the question that burned his soul as he thought about it. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Sans glanced up, miserable. “I thought you knew? I guess? Or that you were still understanding and happy and that you were just having a good time with your buddies and I just…” He stopped, choked up, before he looked away, guilty. "I came home and saw you happy and healthy and thought... you didn't really need me anymore."

Silence followed, neither of them breaking it for a moment. It was a terrible excuse, Papyrus knew that, but Sans seemed to know it as well.

After a long moment… Papyrus spoke again. “Your scent is no longer on me.”

It would have been an invitation, at one point, the welcome of a pun about intercourse and they’d head to the bedroom but… now it just seemed to make Sans even more mournful.

“I’m… saying I’m sorry isn’t going to fix this, saying I was wrong won’t either but I don’t know what else to do.” Sans finally said, Papyrus nodding in agreement. 

“It… helps. It doesn’t fix it, no, but it’s a start.” Papyrus sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face to scrape away the tears. Glancing over at Sans, he confessed, “I went to Fell’s last night.”

A sheepish grin came over Sans’ face. “Yeah no, I know. Red, uh… Red came to pay me a visit.”

Papyrus closed his mouth, eyes wide as he imagined just what Red might have had to say to his brother. Silence followed, the two of them awkwardly staring into space, everything explained, everything discussed. Or at least, so Papyrus thought. 

“So uh, those scents on you last night, those were the rest of the PapSquad?”

Papyrus squinted at his brother, studying his face, but it didn’t appear that Sans was being accusing, so he slowly nodded. “Yes, we spent the day yesterday together. At the arcade.”

Sans nodded, seemingly thinking about something. Once he came to a decision, or what looked like one, he turned back to Papyrus. “Its okay, y’know.”

Embarrassed, Papyrus looked away… but nodded.

“I know.”


	10. Collaring Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read and commented on this fic, one of my faster fics having been written XD
> 
> over 1000 hits is crazy, seriously thank you guys
> 
> and without further ado 
> 
> enjoy :D

The day they chose was sunny, warm and inviting, so they’d decided as a group to do it outside in the sunshine. There was a white flower crown on Papyrus’ head, the flowers dainty and perfectly soft. Ribbons flowed down from it, partially cascading over his face to hide the bright blue blush that graced his face. A small blue trellis stood behind them all, set up by a meticulous Fell and Red,covered in flowers that represented all of their magic. 

A few picnic tables sat off to the side, filled with boxes and coolers of food and drink, plenty to eat and replenish their magic after. Blue waited by them, happy with his partner beside him. 

Papyrus stood in the middle of the trellis, hands at his sides and eyes forward, locked on the light brown collar in Sans’ hands, a place for at least five charms on it.

Fell was there, dressed in his nicest casual clothing and his tightest jeans. He too wore a flower crown, his own crimson like marrow and matching his eyes. Red stood beside him, in a nice shirt and jeans for once. They stood next to him, Fell holding his hand as Red held his.

Stretch was there, in a white and peach striped button up shirt and his usual pants, a flower bracelet on his wrist in pale orange hues. He was smiling, happy and less anxious than Papyrus had ever seen him. He stood on Papyrus’s other side, hand captured in one of his own.

Slim was there, in a suit of all things, the seams neatly pressed. Razz stood off at a distance, a bright purple corsage on each of their lapels. He stood behind Papyrus, hands on his shoulders, gently kneading away the tension and fear.

And… Sans was there. Standing in front of him in his nicest clothes, wearing the tennis shoes Papyrus had bought him nearly a year ago but had been stashed in the closet where he thought Papyrus wouldn’t find them. His hands were holding Papyrus’ collar, imbuing it with his magic, his scent as Papyrus’ Alpha. Not his sole Alpha, but his True one.

Then, once he was finished, he laid a kiss to the leather, before hooking a small blue soul charm to it.

Then, bowing his head, Sans handed the collar to Red, who immediately set about putting his own magic to it. The intent of protection, jealousy and a fierce desire to see Papyrus happy bubbled from it, fading out as Red laid a kiss to the leather and hooked his own charm, a small metal spike in the shape of a wolf’s tooth. 

After, he handed it to Fell, his head bowed as Fell began adding to the magic already in the collar. His own intent was similar to Red’s; protection, affection, and again, a strong desire to see Papyrus safe and content. A silent kiss, his charm a small ivory bone, chinking against the others with its glass sides. 

The collar was passed to Stretch, his magic bubbling forth in an intense mixture of anxious love, affection and a sense of shelter. He was silently tearing up as he attached his charm, remembering almost last minute to add his own chaste kiss to the leather as the tiny honey bottle clanked against the others. 

It was handed to Slim last, his hands leaving Papyrus' shoulders long enough for him to perform his own act. His amber magic filtered through, the feeling of care, affection, and a strong, deep jealousy similar to Red’s came through, nearly sending Papyrus to his knees. A gentle kiss was laid first on the collar, then on the back of Papyrus’ skull, before the charm of a deep, amber orange soul was added alongside the blue one.

The collar was then handed back to Sans, who took it with gentle hands, his magic sealing all the other intents deep into the leather, their scents heady as Sans stepped forward, head still bowed as he brought the collar up to hook around Papyrus’ throat. His legs nearly buckled at the feeling of all of their combined protection and love, his soul pounding hard as he leaned back into their holds, the tears coming easily as he smiled up at them all. 

He didn’t need to say he loved them, but as they stood under the sunlight, warm and powerful above them, the clouds high and looking down on their union with a deep satisfaction, Papyrus held them each in his hands, kissing them until the tears faded, until they laughed and held him close. 

It wasn’t until later that night, in bed with Sans’ arms around him, that he felt his own brother’s intent on his collar, the intent of Love, Peace, and a Promise. the warmth of it put him to sleep, cuddled around the one he loved most.


End file.
